Unexpectedly
by jyaeshika
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the most popular guy in the school. Everyone respects and admire him; girls and boys–especially girls. Except for this one girl, Lucy Heartfilia, the so called 'nerd' of the class–just because of always reading something and her shyness,but her social life is good though by the means of cellphone. One unexpected thing happened that changed both of their status.NALU


Unexpectedly

_Natsu Dragneel, the most popular guy in the school. Everyone respects and admire him; girls and boys –especially girls. Except for this one blonde girl, Lucy Heartfilia, the so called 'nerd' of the class –just because of always reading something and her shyness of interacting personally to people, but her social life is good though by the means of cellular phone. One unexpected thing happened that changed both of their lives. ^_^ NALU_

**Genres:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

**A/N:** Hello! This is the very first one-shot that I've made and its NALU because they're my favorite, though I also like gravia, gale, jerza (blabbing-blabbing)…and all…ahaha...gomenne…I got carried away. So, please read and if you won't mind comment me your opinion. Read and Enjoy!

XxxX

Lucy Heartfilia is currently on the cafeteria, sitting on one of the table located on the far back side. She was reading her notes for her upcoming quiz and eating her burger from time to time. It was 11:30 am, she's 30 minutes early for lunch but that's what she liked it to be. It was moderately quiet in there so she will not be disturbed on her study. Well not until-

"Natsu-kun! Natsu-kun"

"Your so handsome today Natsu-kun"

"Natsu-kun, Natsu-kun can we go out?"

All the girls and boys cooed as Natsu Dragneel went inside the cafeteria with a huge smile on his handsome face and his hand waving from time to time as everyone greeted and complimented him. This was what he likes. He thought. Following him was his troop consisting Gray Fullbuster second on the line of popular males of the school, Loke Celeste the so called womanizer, Elfman Strauss the muscular man as he said because man must be fit according to his vocabulary and Gajeel Redfox the Gangster.

Lucy just seated there as if nothing happened though in reality almost the cafeteria was filled with people in an instant. She gracefully wipe her lips with a tissue and started collecting her things to go on place that she could spend her time reading. Natsu Dragneel notices the blonde and frown a bit 'how dare that blonde ignore him?' Lucy stands on her seat, she fix her eye glass before walking of to the cafeteria door silently exiting as so that nobody would notice her. Natsu's black onyx eye followed the retreating form of the blonde girl. Gray notices this and he elbowed him slightly.

"What are you spacing out for?"

"I think it's the nerd that his looking at" Gajeel commented as they seated on their favorite spot.

"Well she's somewhat beautiful, it's a waste that she's a nerd though. She would be sexy" Loke stated with glittering appearance.

"Pervert" Gray muttered as he coughed

"Man shouldn't be pervert!" Elfman shouted collecting some looks from the cafeteria though there are already eyes that stare at them.

"Hushed" Natsu said somewhat absentmindedly 'coz his staring at the space like his not on his own self.

They quieted for a moment until Mirajane approached them. "What would our gents (gentlemen) want to eat today?" she asked sweetly.

As everyone gives their own orders, Mira can't help the unusually quiet Natsu sitting in there staring in the space. So she asked the others "What happened to Natsu-kun? His unexpectedly quiet." Everyone in the table looked at her for a moment and all simultaneously shrugged. Mira seems to be interested now. It was Elfman's turn to order when Mira's phone beeped, she took it and read the message, giggling as she typed her reply, earning stares from the males.

"What's with the giggle?" Loke asked.

"Hmm? Well, I have this text friend Star, she's such a cute and lovely girl though I haven't known her personally" she started. At this, Natsu bring back to Earth and listened to the conversation. "I know that even if I haven't seen her she's pretty and kind. She always text me and we talked on a lot of things" she added smiling widely to them as if imagining the beautiful Star girl.

"Really?" Natsu asked, altering his mind from the blonde to the conversation. He doesn't like that someone ignores him even if they are nerds, though other nerds admire him too, but why is it that blonde so different?

"Yeah! You would love her if I were you" Mirajane cut his trail of thought with her reply.

"Seems like a MAN" Elfman commented. Everyone sweat dropping.

"But she's a girl" Gray muttered but decided to leave that aside.

"Well do you want to have her number?" Mirajane asked.

Everyone shrug except Natsu, he was thinking, if no one knows her true identity, seems like she's hiding or something. This'll be interesting, he thought. "No one knows her identity?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I guess. 'Coz everyone that I know that she texted doesn't also know who she really is."

"Hmm, can I have it? I want to try what your saying" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, sure" Mirajane smirked. This smells really something really interesting. She scrolls her phone for some things and not a minute later Natsu felt his phone vibrated. He took it and saw the business card that was sent to him. He grinned.

"Thanks!"

"Welcome" she smiled. "And don't forget to tell me about it, ne?" she added as she wrote the last order from the group. Natsu smiled at her.

"Alright"

"Well, I'll leave you for a moment" she finally said as she raised her notebook and started to walk off.

XxxX

Lucy made her way to the rooftop, deciding to stay there on her free time because its just 12nn and their teacher for the next period won't be coming and she don't have a friend to interact with personally –because she's shy- though she can in her cell phone. She looks around to find a comfortable place to lie on. She walks on the far right side of it and sat in the middle of the storage room and the railings. She put her back against the wall and sighed, the comfortable feeling coming into her. After some minutes of doing nothing, she decided to send text messages to her _friends _(on the phone)and chat to them. She took her phone to her bag and started typing.

_To: Minna (everyone)_

_Lunch time is up! ^_^_

_Don't skip ne? Take care!_

_~Star_

"And send" she muttered as she press the ok button. She smile to herself and sighed closing her eyes. It's nice to sleep in this time of the day, she thought. After some moments her phone vibrated. She took it to find who it came from:

_From: Mira-san_

_To: Star-chan_

_You too, Star-san don't skip ne…_

Lucy smiled at the text she really love when someone text her or replies to her messages. She felt that she _belong_ even in just that kind of things. One of her favorite text friend was Mirajane she was just too sweet and Lucy felt like she's a real older sister to her, though Mirajane don't know her, she sees Mirajane everyday in the cafeteria where she work that always flashed her sweetest smile to everyone.

After that text she also received replies from her other text friends like Erza, Juvia, Lissana, Cana, Aries, Levy and others.

Maybe your curious of where did she get the number right? She got them from Levy, her only friend that knows her true identity though she doesn't really talk much on that time. Levy saw Lucy sitting alone on the library one time and approached her. She noticed the book that the blonde was reading and figured it was her favorite story. She talked to the blonde though at first it was slightly awkward 'coz Lucy was just staring at her, but she didn't loose hope and at some time she just caught herself smiling and giggling with her.

Lucy smiled at the memory of her first ever friend. She seated there, her legs stretched and hands on both side of her. Really relaxing, she thought. She almost jumps when she felt her suddenly phone vibrated. She took it and read it was an unknown number.

_From: 09xxxxxxxxx_

_To: Star_

_HI! :D_

She stared at it for a moment, contemplating the message. Who might this be? She thought. She replied to find out.

_From: Star_

_To: 09xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hi, who might you be?_

Send. The guy who sends the message smirked at this.

_From: 09xxxxxxxxx_

_To: Star_

_You can call me Salamander. *smile* don't worry I'm kind_

Salamander? Doesn't it sound like a guy? She thought.

_From: Star_

_To: Salamander_

_Umm, yeah, nice to meet you. Are you a guy? 'Coz your codename sound like one- Please don't be offended._

Send. Salamander chuckled at this, earning some stares but ignores them and continued.

_From: Salamander_

_To: Star_

_No I'm not, don't worry *smiles*. I am, nice to know you too. Can we be friends?_

Lucy stared at the message that Salamander replied to her. This is the first time that she will be having guy friend –even in text message—she almost can't believe it. She can't help but smile.

_From: Star_

_To: Salamander_

_*smile* Sure._

After that they texted a lot more, Natsu chuckles from time to time. Mirajane was right; he is enjoying this Star-girl's chat conversation. He feels comfortable with this girl.

Lucy was happy. This is a great day, she thought.

Days have passed and they were constantly texting each other. They learned the likes and dislikes of one another. They figured that they are somewhat opposite on some things, but didn't care none the less. They also learned that they go to the same school. This brings Natsu's curiosity to engulf him, now his really interested of knowing this Star-girl's true identity.

XxxX

It's been exactly 2 months since they started texting, Natsu knowing little by little the information about this blonde girl. He also told this to his troops—and Mirajane—about _her_. The smile on his face won't obliterate even just a split second while sharing _her_ to his friends. And of course this'll not go unnoticed by Mirajane; even also Gray can feel it. Gray had known Natsu for a long time and he hadn't seen him this much happy before. Not that happiness that he shows with people though its kind of different, it looks like it has some spark. Mirajane was thinking the same thing as Gray, now she can say that he most popular guy—Natsu Dragneel—was finally in love. She can see it on his onyx black eyes. She decided that if Natsu won't know the true identity of Star in a week, Mirajane the match-maker will be back in business. She can't help but smile at the thought.

Lucy was exiting now from the cafeteria. It's always like this she would be finished eating before everyone came in. But now she finished eating earlier, so she decided to go to the rooftop since she had nothing to do for the moment. She reaches for her bag and pulled a book then opening it on the bookmark she left this morning. As she was walking and reading at the same time, she could hear the faint but becoming loud voices of the girls that cooed a single name. She knows who he was though but she was too nervous to even be a good five feet away from him 'coz he's popular compare to her –she's nobody.

She peeks at her book, her eyes and nose becoming visible to the view in front of her. She saw Natsu Dragneel and his troops walking in her direction though they're good 20meters away.

Natsu notices a girl walking in their direction; he can't see her face though because of the book that is covering it from his view. When the book lowered he saw that it was the blonde on the cafeteria. He was amused that she can read while walking in the hallway. He think that the blonde doesn't know that his looking at her 'coz they're far, but he can see the blonde's every movement. He saw that she stares at them and he smirks at that, but frown the moment the blonde cover her face again with her book and walked. He walked faster than he normally does to approach her which his hard because of the people that surrounds him. He was five meters away when his smirk came in, expecting that he would be interacting with the blonde. But his smirk suddenly faded and turn into a frown when the blonde turned in the right route up the stairs walking in what he guesses was to the direction of the rooftop. He can't follow her because of this people. Maybe if he would just have a perfect timing he could confront her. Yeah that's what he'll do.

XxxX

Lucy lies on her spot in the rooftop as she receives texts from her _friends_ and Salamander was one of them. She replies on each of them, sending the appropriate answer to their questions. While texting with Salamander and other friends she got the most text that send the nervousness on her body tenfold!

Natsu was currently eating and texting with Star he would always smile as he receives a reply from her that every one on his table gives him a mischievous look. He would ignore it though. He had talked to each one of them one time about what is that feeling that he gets when Star texted him. And he was shocked at first of their response, each and every one of them end up in one conclusion: that he NATSU DRAGNEEL WAS IN LOVE WITH A LADY THAT HE MET THROUGH TEXT. He couldn't believe it at first though; he thought it was just the thing that he was comfortable with her like Mirajane was. But when an incident happened that Star didn't text him in a single day, yeah even it's just a single day he felt really empty and incomplete that when he found out Star's reason was that her phone broke, and just had fixed it the other day. He bombards her with so many messages the day after it happened and even suggested her to buy an alternative. -Lucy was very happy at this that he worries so much for her- He admitted it though to himself only, that he was indeed in love with the girl. This is now the main reason that he would find that girl's true identity. No matter who she was he will love her as much that he loves her now in the text, maybe more.

He had an idea that he think is very helpful with his problem of knowing her identity. Why didn't he think about it before? He wouldn't have to wait a long 2 months and a week to know her, he thought. So he excused himself from the group as he made his way to the rooftop and do what he planned. But he decided that he would inform her first so he sends a message.

_From: Salamander_

_To: Star_

_I'll call you in a moment *grins*_

Natsu made it to the front door of the rooftop and open it slowly as to not make a noise or for him to be seen by any fans. He closes the door as gently after entering. He decided to wait for Star's reply before calling.

Lucy can't believe what she was seeing in her phone screen. Those six words trembles her down to death. Nobody had ever tried to make a call to her specially a man. She was just so nervous its like as if she was really interacting with the person face to face. She don't know what to do, is she going to refuse? But if he gets mad? What will she do? She fidgeted on her spot thinking of a thing to do.

Natsu was getting impatient why isn't Star replying? Then Natsu thought that maybe Star was just waiting for his call without even replying. So he decided to just dial her number.

_*dddrrrr-dddrrrr*_

Lucy shrieked when she felt the loud vibration of her phone. She was literally trembling, hands joining in the vibrations of her phone.

Natsu heard a faint sound coming from the right corner of the rooftop. He can't figure what it was because the storage room was located in there. He walks his way there while his left hand was holding his phone that put it in front of his left ear. He looks at the door and confusion rises on him, it's locked, he thought.

Lucy doesn't really know what to do right now. Is she going to answer it? What if she just doesn't? Is he going to be mad at her? And don't text her anymore? Lucy don't want that to happen, she was really happy when Salamander texts her. She takes in a deep breath, she has decided, she will answer it. With her shaky little hand she cleared her throat first before pushing the button of the answer key.

"He-Hello?"

Natsu was glad that she answers his call after many rings. He grinned. "Hi Star!" he said cheerfully.

"H-Hi Salamander" Lucy replies and seated straight and bowed lightly as if she was talking to him personally. As she bowed her head collided with the railings and she yelped. Natsu hearing that something happened panicked!

"A-Are you alright?! What happened?" he asked very worried.

Lucy holds her head, making a painful expression. "I-I'm alright. S-sorry about that"

Natsu stayed there for a moment then sighed thankful that she's not seriously hurt. "that's great, I thought you hurt yourself or something" He said then he notices that he was in the suns raise heating wave, so he decided to walk on the opposite side of the storage room to shade him in the shadow of the building. As he walked he saw a girl who was sitting in there her back facing him. She seems kinda hurt 'coz her hand was in front of her head. Then he realizes this is the blonde girl! The one that ignores him! He stared at her.

"Yeah, t-thank you for worrying, but don't I'm alright." Lucy said slightly bowing every pause that she makes in her sentence.

At this Natsu's whole system froze as he finally realizes and learned who Star was! Because as he heard the every word that Star said, they are the same words this blonde said. He was just staring at her for a minute then his face lighten up, his grin very big that it could almost rip his face.

"U-Umm, Sa-Salamander-kun, are you there?" Lucy take the courage to asked what is it going on, why is he not responding?

Natsu made little steps towards the blonde's location. He was smiling from ear to ear. As he made his way he stretched his right arm and pats the blonde on the shoulder.

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed, shocked of the sudden contact. She turned around to meet black onyx eyes staring intently at her. She gaped at the face that was in of her. She quickly stands up, not even having the chance to get her bag and started to run. But when she just had at most five steps she was stopped by the hand that was on her wrist tightly holding it but not that painful. Nervousness overflowing in her veins as she couldn't believe what was happening. Her hand was tugged towards the man's direction and she found herself colliding in his chest. She was shocked of what is going on.

"Found you" Natsu muttered in her hair as he hugged tightly. He can't believe that he had found his beloved.

"W-wait a m-minute" Lucy manages to say as she try her best to pull away. "W-what do you m-mean?" she asked as she concluded that she can't let go of the man's tight grip, it only tightens.

Natsu pulled away slightly still both of his hands interlaced on the back o her waist. "Hi I'm Natsu, you can call me Salamander" he said grinning.

Lucy suddenly stops on whatever she was thinking of trying a way to separate from this guy. She slowly looked up at him her mouth open because of shock. She can't believe this! The one that she was texting for more than 2 months was non other than Natsu Dragneel—the most popular guy on their school—the one guy that she had made friend of, the one that she had liked, the 'Salamander' was him!

"Nice to meet you too" Natsu said even though the girl in front of her hadn't said a word. "And I like you" he added. Lucy's eyes widened even more if that was possible. How could she even believe this? Maybe this was a dream, maybe she had slept in the rooftop and dreamt of this. She moves her hand up slowly. Natsu _expecting_ her to touch his face but confusion strike him as her hand went to her face which is facing right direction now. She slowly pinches herself and slightly yelp as she finds out it wasn't a dream. Natsu chuckled at this. He touched reached for her face then he held her chin with his index finger and thumb. "It's not a dream" he said lovingly. The blonde blushed a deep crimson color as she met his eyes embarrassment and nervousness joining together. She wanted to look away but her face was being held by him. So she averted eye contact. Natsu notice this and frown for a bit. "Look at me" he said full of love adorning his voice. Lucy was hesitating because of nervousness and embarrassment.

"B-b-but-EH?!" she was about to say when Natsu take of her glasses she close her eyes tightly feeling more nervous.

"Look at me, open your eyes" Natsu said slowly. Lucy's mind and heart were arguing on what to do. "Don't be nervous" he encourages her. Lucy's system finally decided, following her heart, she opened her eyes and once again meet black onyx loving eyes. She was being pulled by the force of his eyes they were like portraying something that she had lost her senses and falling deeper from them.

Natsu stared at her and can't help those lovely chocolate brown eyes who are shining like the stars. He slowly leaned his down, slowly on not to surprise her. When his lips were in good one inch distant he closed his eyes. Then he felt the soft lips of the blonde in front of her. The kiss was simple they just put they're lips together not moving. Lucy was shocked at first she just had her first kiss, but her eyes felt heavy at the moment so not long enough she had close them. Natsu parted their lips slightly, then opening his eyes half way, he saw that the girl's eyes were close so he leaned again. Making another kiss, but this time he slightly moved, his lips sucking her lower lip slightly this made Lucy gasp but melted to it anyway. After that they hugged each other this time. "So what is Star real name?" Natsu asked not letting go of the hug.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said against his chest.

"Luigi? You have a unique name there aren't you?"

Lucy smacked his chest lightly "Its Lucy!" she said

"Yeah, I was just joking" he laughed as they hug each other.

While the two lovebirds were hugging each other in there they haven't noticed the smirking faces of Natsu's troops and the wide smile on Mirajane's face. Well I guess I don't have to plan it for him, and I'm glad that this lonely girl finally met a companion.

The END

MINNA READ AND REVIEW!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!

Love lots!

PS: Do you want a sequel for this?

~jyaeshika


End file.
